1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile communication system in which an image processing apparatus and a server are connected through a network and facsimile communication can be carried out through the server.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus is multifunctional and thus can perform operations such as copying, printing, scanning and facsimile. The image processing apparatus is connected to an external apparatus such as a server and a personal computer so as to be capable of communication through a network. When the external apparatus outputs image data to the image processing apparatus, the image processing apparatus processes the image data and outputs the image data by printing, facsimile communication or the like.
Here, when image data is sent by facsimile, a facsimile server or a specific image processing apparatus is used as the external apparatus, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-283742. Facsimile communication is carried out through the facsimile server or specific image processing apparatus. By connecting a plurality of image processing apparatuses and facsimile servers throughout a network, a facsimile communication system is formed.
When facsimile communication is carried out, in the facsimile communication system, a transmission destination is selected based on communication information concerning facsimile communication, such as a transmission destination name and a transmission destination number. Communication information is stored in a storage device and registered, in one image processing apparatus. When facsimile communication is carried out, communication information read out from the storage device is displayed. A desired transmission destination is selected from the displayed list of transmission destinations.
Since communication information can be thus viewed, there is a danger that communication information is easily taken out by a malicious third party.
Image processing apparatuses each have communication information registered separately. Therefore, some apparatuses have communication information for a transmission destination which has not been registered. There may be a case where communication information for a desired transmission destination is not displayed when transmission is to be carried out by facsimile from other image processing apparatus. In this case, the transmission destination number should be inputted, the operations are not different from those of ordinary facsimile communication, and thus there is not much merit in employing a facsimile communication system.
Moreover, when communication information is updated if common communication information is registered in each image processing apparatus, update processing should be carried out separately for every image processing apparatus, and this task is complicated.
In view of the situation above described, an object of the present invention is to provide a facsimile communication system capable of unitarily managing communication information to protect communication information.